Yule Ball Date
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Fred asked Angelina to the Yule Ball, Angelina accepted. It was their first date. Fred/Angelina. One shot. Challenge fic.


**_Disclaimer: _****I do not own Harry Potter**

**Alphabetized and Randomized Challenge – Fred/Angelina**

**_Yule Ball Date_**

The first time Fred had asked her out was to the Yule Ball that Hogwarts had hosted for the Triwizard Tournament. He had not done it in the romantic way she had always imagined in her mind whenever she thought of going out on a date with someone. It had been done in the classic Wealey Twin style.

He had thrown a piece of parchment in her direction to catch her attention while she had been talking to her friends during the study hall that Professor McGonagall had held. She had turned to look at him slightly annoyed, but that annoyance had quickly faded as she saw him miming the question as Professor McGonagall passed them to not draw her attention to him.

She would not have understood what he was asking if he had not been mouthing the words while he mimed the action. She could barely believe it when she did understand the question. Fred Weasley had asked her out to the Yule Ball. She nodded her head quickly, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly as her friends giggled softly around her. He shot her a smile before turning back to his twin, his brother and Harry to discuss what probably was them getting dates for the Yule Ball.

She had been secretly crushing on the boy for at least a year now and had not expected him to return the feelings even a little bit. She had been doubting that he had ever even noticed her emotions that had started with innocent looks that lasted longer than they truly should have and had progressed, but he must have noticed _something_ for him to ask her to go with him to the Yule Ball. She had been hoping that he would ask her and that she would not have to end up going with someone else.

As the Yule Ball approached, she had become more and more excited as Fred often came to talk with her during meal times and in the Gryffindor Common Room. She often felt the heat in her cheeks that indicated that they were painted pink with embarrassment whenever her friends began to giggle but she soldiered on, determinedly ignoring them despite the blush on her cheeks. It was at that point that Fred usually cracked a joke that took her friend's attention off her. She was grateful whenever he did that.

One the day of the Yule Ball, they finished lessons early and allowed everyone to get ready. She had made sure that everything was perfect as she got ready. She was determined to look her best. Fred had not seen the dress she was wearing, neither had she seen the robes Fred was wearing. They had only discussed the colours when they had planned. They had decided on a pretty blue that matched Fred's eyes and worked well with her skin tone.

Angelina grew nervous as she walked down the stairs of the girl's dorms. They had agreed to meet in the Common Room instead of at the Great Hall because they were both from the same house, which made it pointless to meet outside the Great Hall. Now, she almost wished they had agreed to meet outside the Great Hall. It would have given her more time.

Angelina saw George disappearing outside the Common Room door as she entered the Common Room. She saw Fred's eyes widen slightly as he caught sight of her and she had to admit that her reaction at seeing Fred in robes and looking as formal as he did was slightly shocking to her as well. Seeing that look on Fred's face warmed her up faster than the sun did on a hot day. She vaguely noticed Neville waiting nervously as she passed him to approach Fred.

Fred smiled and reached out his hand as she came closer, "My lady."

Angelina laughed at his antics and Fred smirked.

As they walked towards the Great Hall, Fred suddenly leaned in, "A warning, my lady, the punch may, or may not, be spiked. George was hoping to catch a drunk dungeon bat tonight."

"Blame it all on your brother. I doubt that you were not part of it," Angelina scolded him playfully.

"Ah, but George wanted to catch a drunk dungeon bat while I wished to see a drunk lioness," Fred smiled while Angelina looked at him in shock before shaking her head and laughing at the thought of their Head of House drunk.

"Alas, then we thought that the rest of the staff would feel left out of the celebrations not to mention the student population," Fred began.

"So you just spiked all of the pumpkin juice?" Angelina asked with a smile.

"Indeed," Fred smiled wickedly, "the house elves were such a great help once we told them that it would make the evening much more fun and I'm afraid I don't know exactly what happened afterwards as both Gred and I decided to leave the kitchens."

Angelina laughed again. "I'm surprised you two did not set up any pranks within the Great Hall itself."

Fred sighed in a dejected manner. "Filch had been standing guard outside the Great Hall the entire afternoon and had been threatening to tell the headmaster about anyone and everyone who simply passed the Great Hall doors and we could not put up any pranks during lunch either on the off chance that it would go off at the wrong time. We're hoping to try some of the pranks we're developing on Snape next year though. That is definitely going to be fun."

"Just don't get yourself expelled," Angelina said with a hint of seriousness behind her words.

Fred only smiled at her in response as they were a staircase away from the Great Hall. He took her hand in his once again and led her into the Great Hall.

Angelina could tell upon walking into the magnificently decorated Great Hall that the Yule Ball was going to be a lot of fun especially with the person who was currently leading her into the Great Hall.


End file.
